The Long Way Home
by mimine666
Summary: Suite de Highway to Hell, Les histoires d'A et Come away with me
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé: **Suite directe de Highway to Hell _

_**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi, ne touche pas le moindre sou ( Hélas!) _

_**Bêta: **Un grand merci à Danseuse pour traquer mes fautes, m'aider, me guider, m'encourager... Merci également à Christi pour son aide sur ce chapitre. _

CHAPITRE I

Il lâcha stylo et stéthoscope pour se précipiter dans le bureau de la doyenne. Faisant fi de la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse, il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait le visage, l'appela doucement. C'est alors qu'il vit la sueur perler sur son front, son teint pâle, grisâtre. Il s'attarda alors à examiner son corps tout entier. Couchée sur le côté, sa main agrippait fermement son flanc droit. Elle respirait vite, de manière superficielle. Il saisit son poignet. Pas de pouls. « Merde... » S'affola-t-il en palpant son cou. Une chose était sure: son cœur allait vite, très vite. Trop vite. Il se releva d'un bond. « Amenez le chariot d'urgences! »

A peine eut-il le temps de dire cela que Thirteen déboula dans le bureau, accompagnée de Brenda. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de sa supérieure, cherchant un pouls, commençant à l'examiner. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » Demanda-t-elle à son patron.

« Je... Je crois qu'elle fait une hémorragie. » Répondit-il, affolé.

« D'où? » S'enquit Hadley, tout en mobilisant la directrice, à la recherche d'une extériorisation du dit saignement.

« Je ne sais pas... » Commença-t-il. Plusieurs infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce, munies du chariot d'urgence. L'une d'elle le prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir, se libérant le passage.

Sa consœur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait ouvert le chemisier de la femme inerte. Brenda lui collait des électrodes pendant que la médecin palpait, cherchait la cause de ce malaise. « Tension: 6/2 Pouls:188 SaO2i: 75% Glasgowii à 7, il va falloir la remplir et l'intuber! » S'écria l'une des infirmières.

Sa tête tournait, toute cette frénésie... Toute cette agitation... Et Lisa, sa Lisa, sa petite femme... Il avait l'impression d'être le spectateur impuissant d'une série médicale, l'horrible sentiment que le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« House! » Entendit-il. « House, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. » L'interpella Thirteen. « Les réanimateurs ne vont pas tarder mais elle ne tiendra pas jusque là. »

Il déglutit difficilement, il se sentait incapable de la toucher. De pratiquer un quelconque geste médical sur elle. Il était paralysé, tétanisé. « Je fais quoi? » Il avait besoin d'être guidé.

Le scalpel à la main, elle releva la tête vers lui. « Je finis de poser la VVP1. Préparez-la et intubez-la. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme qui le rassura.

« L'Hypnomidateiii et le Sufentaiv sont prêts, Dr. » L'informa une infirmière en reliant les deux seringues à la perfusion de la directrice.

« Préparez 50 de Célocurinev. » Quémanda-t-il, sa fonction médicale reprenant le dessus. Il savait quoi faire, quand le faire. Gestes réflexes et quotidiens pour lui. Il n'était seulement pas préparé à intervenir sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il saisit de la main gauche la lame et de la droite la sonde, attendant le feu vert de l'infirmière.

« Passés. » Confirma la jeune femme.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cala la tête de sa compagne entre ses genoux. L'infirmière retira le masque à oxygène, lui laissant le champ libre. D'une main tremblante, il saisit sa fine mâchoire, tirant son visage en arrière. Deux doigts sur le menton et il lui ouvrait la bouche. Il força la lame du laryngoscope, butant contre son palais. Ses mâchoires étaient encore crispées, malgré l'administration de curares. Il tira un peu plus fort sur le manche du laryngoscope. « Pitié. » Marmonna-t-il.

« La Sat chute à 70, dépêchez-vous! » S'écria l'une des infirmières.

Deux mains fermes lui extirpèrent les instruments des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, horrifié, en entendant la lame buter contre les dents de sa compagne. Il entendit ce crissement si particulier et vit un filet de sang s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une infirmière en retira une dent, avant d'y appliquer une mèche hémostatique. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« La Sat remonte: 84%! » S'enthousiasma une paramédicale avant qu'un son strident ne vienne gâcher l'éphémère moment de joie. « 4/2, elle s'enfonce! »

Adrénaline, Dobutamine, Macromolécules, tout le panel de réanimation fut employé pour remonter la tension de la jeune femme. Son compagnon, assis à même le sol, n'osait plus bouger de peur d'entraver la valse frénétique de ses consœurs.

Puis un groupe d'individus de vert vêtus entra dans la pièce. Le diagnosticien attarda son regard sur la pendule: 8minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé écroulée. C'est que ça lui avait paru si long... Une main s'offrit à lui, Remy l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil de la directrice. Jetant un dernier regard vers sa forme inerte, son ventre tendu découvert. Tendu? Il se laissa choir à ses côtés, posant immédiatement ses mains sur son abdomen. Dur, gonflé, empâté. Il percuta le flanc droit et perçut un son liquide. « Oh non! » Il croisa le regard inquiet de ses collègues. « Elle... Elle fait une GEUvi! »

Rapidement, elle fut placée sur un brancard. Ventilateur solidement fixé à la tête du lit, tour de seringues électriques à sa droite, ils se ruèrent vers le bloc opératoire. Chase et deux gynécologues les y attendaient. Elle fut déshabillée, badigeonnée, positionnée. Le Dr Refesh, entre ses jambes, prêt à introduire l'endoscope, guidé par Chase à l'échographe.

« Arrêtez! » Hurla le diagnosticien depuis l'observatoire. Les têtes bleues se tournèrent vers lui. « Il y a un œuf dans l'utérus, aussi... »

L'australien s'approcha du moniteur, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Pointant du doigt sur l'écran. « Il a raison. » Souffla-t-il, admiratif.

« Femme, 39ans, choc hémorragique sur GEU. Vient de subir une salpingectomie droite, mais présence d'un autre œuf dans la cavité utérine, est à 7 semaines aménorrhées. Elle est intubée, ventilée, sédatée, non sevrée des aminesvii. Transfusée 3 culots globulaires, deux autres en commande... » Transmettait l'infirmière de bloc à sa collègue de réanimation en poussant le lit de la directrice vers le SAS d'entrée. « Mr! Mr! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, je viendrais vous chercher quand votre femme sera installée. » S'opposa la réanimatrice avant de s'engouffrer derrière les postes battantes.

Il laissa Wilson, dont il venait de remarquer la présence, le guider vers un siège. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il n'avait plus aucune force, à dire vrai. Il venait de passer trois heures debout, à regarder sa femme se faire charcuter. A regarder des hommes lui sauver la vie. A la supplier de se battre, à invoquer un être suprême pour que son cœur reparte. A sentir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux en voyant son corps reprendre vie. Il relâcha son souffle. Elle était en vie, l'opération s'était relativement bien déroulée. La phase critique était derrière eux, l'hémorragie stoppée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Étant médecin, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller telle la belle au bois dormant, que les 24h à venir allaient être cruciales. Peut-être ferait-elle une rechute. Peut-être son cœur était-il déjà trop éprouvé. Peut-être souffrirait-elle de séquelles irréversibles. Peut-être... Peut-être ne se réveillerait-elle jamais. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule. Il inspira, se redonnant confiance. Cuddy était un battante, une force de la nature. Elle allait vivre, et donner la vie.

« Mr House? » Il tourna la tête vers son confrère. « Votre femme est installée, vous pouvez venir la voir. »

iSaO2: saturation du sang en oxygène. Permet de mesurer l'oxygénation des tissus.

iiGlasgow: Echelle permettant d'évaluant l'état de consience: 3 personne décédée. 8 coma, 15 personne complétement éveillée.

1VVC: Voie Veineuse Centrale

iiiHypnomidate: hypnotique== Pour endormir.

ivSufenta: Morphinique: pour éviter/ calmer les douleurs.

vCélocurine: Curare==Paralyse les muscles, évite les mouvements réflexes

viGEU: Grosses extra Utérine.

viiAmines= aminotropes= inotropes == drogues permettant de stimuler le système cardiaque: adrénaline, noradrénaline, dobutamine...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

« Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Pulhic. » se présenta son homologue en chemin. « Allons quelques instants dans mon bureau. » suggéra-t-il. « Julie. » appela-t-il à travers le SAS et une jeune infirmière accourut. Dans le silence le plus total, ils avancèrent à travers le couloir bardé de bureau. L'homme ouvrit une porte et les invita à entrer. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, il reprit: « Votre femme vient de faire une hémorragie gravidique, comme vous le savez. Pour la stopper, les chirurgiens ont du lui retirer la trompe et l'ovaire droit. Pour maintenir sa tension à un niveau acceptable, nous avons du poser une perfusion de très gros calibre au niveau de sa veine sous clavière, au niveau de sa clavicule. » l'informa-t-il en mimant la localisation. « Pour faciliter sa respiration et par souci de confort, elle est actuellement... »

« Je suis médecin. » coupa House, voulant en venir aux faits.

« Très bien. Ce sera plus facile pour vous expliquer. » sourit son confrère. Il ouvrit le dossier de Lisa, tourna quelques pages avant de le refermer, fixant la couverture. « Lisa Cuddy. » lut-il. « Comme le Dr Lisa Cuddy, notre directrice? »

« C'est elle. » confirma son compagnon, regrettant soudain l'anonymat des instants passés.

Il rouvrit le dossier, le feuilletant à nouveau. « Vous êtes le Dr House, le diagnosticien? »

« Oui. »

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel, vous pouvez compter sur notre discrétion. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous faire apparaître en tant anonyme, vous donner un pseudonyme. » Il fut appuyé par une hochement de tête de l'infirmière.

« Merci. J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous ne dévoiliez pas notre nom. Je n'ai pas très bonne réputation. » avoua-t-il avec un rictus. « Je ne voudrais pas que cela influe sur les soins prodigués à Lisa. » confia-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Vous savez, la réanimation est un service à part. Ici, nous sommes relativement coupés du monde. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. » lui sourit l'infirmière en changeant tout de même leurs noms sur les dossiers.

Le praticien se racla la gorge. « Je ne vous cacherais pas que l'état de santé de votre femme est très préoccupant. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, son organisme est très affaibli. Elle a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque, il n'est pas à exclure qu'elle puisse connaître d'autres défaillances. Pour l'instant, elle réagit bien aux thérapeutiques, ce qui est encourageant. » Il saisit un imprimé et le tendit à House. « Cependant, Mme Cuddy étant enceinte nos options sont très limitées. Si quelque chose arrivait, nous autorisez-vous à mettre tous les moyens en place pour sauver votre femme? »

« Au détriment du bébé... » finit-il pour lui-même.

« Du fœtus. » corrigea le réanimateur, ne voulant pas lui faire miroiter trop d'espoirs.

« Des enfants, nous en avons déjà un. Et nous pourrons en refaire. Ma femme, elle, est unique. » approuva-t-il en apposant sa signature au bas du formulaire. Lorsqu'il lui rendit le papier, il perçut un tremblement dans sa main. Enceinte. Bébé. GEU. Tout était si soudain. Si brusque, si violent. Il imagina Lisa se réveiller, il s'empresserait de lui faire part de la fabuleuse nouvelle. Il l'imaginait folle de joie...

« Avant de vous la laisser voir, je dois vous prévenir: elle est dans un coma induit, intubée... »

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il. « Laissez-moi la voir, s'il vous plait. » Ces derniers mots ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une plainte.

Le médecin acquiesça. L'infirmière se leva et invita le diagnosticien à la suivre. Ils quittèrent l'aile administrative pour se retrouver dans le sas d'entrée. Après s'être désinfectées les mains, habillés tels des schtroumfs, ils pénétrèrent dans le service. Il suivit docilement son guide dans le large couloir. De chaque côté, il pouvait voir des box vitrés, des patients alités, des soignants à leur côté. Puis l'infirmière s'arrêta, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête que c'était LA chambre. Il reconnut immédiatement ses boucles brunes et se précipita vers la porte. La jeune femme le rattrapa, lui tendant masque, charlotte et gants. Une fois sa tenue complète, elle actionna la porte automatique.

Il avança lentement dans la pièce. Pressé de la voir, de la toucher mais réticent à l'idée de la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il fit un pas de plus. Sa bouche d'ordinaire si pulpeuse, si souriante, si... vivante était masquée par la sonde d'intubation. Son nez, fin et gracieux était recouvert d'un scotch blanc servant à maintenir la sonde d'alimentation. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et maintenus dans sa nuque, dégageant son cou, ses oreilles. Il remarqua alors une lumière rouge sur son lobe, l'oxymètre. Il sentit ses mains s'humidifier, se mettre à trembler. Il détourna le regard de son visage, ses yeux se fixant sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait son corps nu. Il devinait les tuyaux de la perfusion à la naissance de sa poitrine… Poitrine qui se soulevait en un rythme hypnotique, le bruit sourd et régulier du respirateur emplissant la chambre. Il sentit la sienne se serrer, le souffle lui manquer. Il tourna la tête, à gauche, à droite. Pas de fenêtre, une plafond bas, très bas. Il porta une main à la base de son cou, haletant. « Je... Je n'arrive plus à respirer. » murmura-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

L'infirmière le prit par le bras et l'assit sur un petit tabouret à roulettes. Un gant d'eau froide s'abattit sur sa nuque. « Respirez calmement, ça va aller. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il sentit ses petites mains saisirent les siennes, les serrer doucement. La porte s'ouvrit. « Gardez-les yeux fermés, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration. Ce n'est que ma collègue. » Il suivit les instructions en se raccrochant désespérément aux deux petites mains.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose? » s'enquit une voix tout aussi prévenante.

« J'ai la nausée. » avoua-t-il. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se laissa guider. Il se retrouva penché en avant, la tête entre les jambes. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit une bassine au sol. Rassuré, il les referma aussitôt. L'une des infirmières lui frottait le dos en de lents mouvements apaisants. Quand elles sentirent sa respiration se réguler, elles lui demandèrent. « Vous vous sentez mieux? »

Il se redressa, les yeux toujours clos. « Oui, merci. »

Elles attendirent quelques instants, le laissant s'accommoder. « Vous allez ouvrir les yeux et me regarder. »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il fixa son regard sur le visage en face de lui. Il ne pouvait y distinguer que ses prunelles marrons. À nouveau, elle lui laissa du temps pour s'adapter. Puis, elle souleva sa main droite qu'elle guida jusqu'à celle de la doyenne. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts entre ceux du couple, leur permettant de renouer le contact tout en douceur. L'homme ne tarda pas à approcher sa deuxième main, enveloppant complètement celle de sa compagne.

« Oh, Lisa... » soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

L'infirmière le stoppa. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt. » Elle lui effleura l'épaule. « Ce qui est important c'est quelle sente votre présence, qu'elle sache que vous êtes là, pour elle. »

Il baissa les yeux vers la main entre les siennes. Pâle, fragile. Il la caressa avec tendresse et précaution, prenant son temps. Il voulait la voir : son visage, ses cheveux, son corps tout entier. Se prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle dans le lit, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, même s'il aurait préféré. Et il voulait, il devait se montrer fort et courageux comme elle l'était. « Je suis prêt » affirma-t-il d'une voix sourde en se tournant vers elle.

Il abaissa les paupières, un faible sourire venant illuminer son visage. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si détendue. Elle n'aurait pas été reliée à tous ces appareils, il aurait juré qu'elle dormait. Il caressa du revers du doigts sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas, à son plus grand désespoir. Il fit glisser le tabouret jusqu'à la tête du lit. Il approche son visage de celui de sa belle. « Vous croyez qu'elle... »

Les infirmières, sur le point de quitter la pièce, se retournèrent. « Oui. » lui répondirent-elles d'un sourire franc.

Il caressa ses cheveux avec précaution, ne voulant pas faire bouger sa tête. « Lisa... Ché... Chérie, c'est moi. » il sourit tristement. « C'est Greg... C'est... C'est House, je veux dire. Enfin, c'est moi, quoi. » Bégaya-t-il. Il continua ses douces caresses, cherchant ses mots. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni comment s'y prendre. « Je... Tu... » Il soupira. « Tu as été tellement forte et courageuse aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée. Mais tu ne dois pas arrêter de te battre, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi... » Sa voix s'étrangla. Il inspira et reprit. « Rachel aussi. Et ce petit bébé... Notre petit bébé. » Il hésita puis finit par poser une main sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir le pansement, les drains. Il allégea son poids mais ne la retira pas. « Tu attends cela depuis tellement longtemps. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Tu es trop près du but. » Il posa son visage sur le matelas de la jeune femme, tout près de leurs mains. La fatigue l'envahissait. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu ne peux pas. Je t'aime tellement, Lisa... »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Dans la nuit, en venant s'occuper de Lisa, les infirmières l'avaient réveillé. Elles avaient réussi à le convaincre de leur confier la jeune femme et d'aller se reposer. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle, à n'importe qu'elle heure, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Puis, il était parti. Il était passé à son bureau, récupérer son sac, ses affaires. En passant dans le hall, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au bureau de sa compagne. Il avait fini par y entrer. Tout était propre, rangé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son manteau était encore accroché à la patère, son sac à main posé au pied de celle-ci. Il ne sentait plus le courage de rentrer chez lui, chez eux. Il ne voulait pas être seul dans leur maison, dormir seul dans leur lit. Être loin d'elle. Il déposa ses affaires sur la table basse et s'installa sur le sofa.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueurs. Incapable de se remémorer son rêve, il était persuadé qu'il impliquait Lisa. Il s'assit, reprenant son souffle. Qu'allait-il faire? Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, aurait lieu l'audience pour la garde de Rachel. Il ne voulait pas la retarder. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment attendus. De l'autre côté, il ne savait si Lisa serait toujours là...

Après une douche rapide, il la reprit la direction du -2. L'infirmière qui lui répondit l'informa que les visites ne pouvaient avoir lieu qu'à des horaires précis. Il insista et finit dans le bureau du médecin rencontré la veille. Lisa allait mieux. Sa tension était remontée. Elle ne saignait plus, l'opération avait été un succès. Mais elle était toujours dans le coma. Elle recevait toujours d'importantes doses de cathécolamines pour maintenir son hémodynamie, drogues qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, voir létales pour le fœtus. Surtout à un stade si précoce de la grossesse. Ils commenceraient à l'en sevrer dans la soirée, si son état le permettait. Puis viendrait le tour de la sédation et de la ventilation.

Il quitta l'unité rassuré mais frustré. Il n'avait pas pu la voir, le médecin n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il devrait revenir à 11H et pourrait alors passer deux heures avec elle, tout comme à 19h. Il regarda sa montre: 5h20. Le temps risquait d'être long.

Il avait pensé rentrer chez eux mais, finalement, n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter leur quotidien suspendu. Il serait bien retourné dans le bureau de sa compagne mais la perspective de se faire réveiller à 7h par la femme de ménage ne l'enchantait guère. Et il ne voulait croiser personne. Pour cela, mieux valait se tenir éloigner de la clinique. De l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement seul, non plus. Il hésita un long moment avant de se glisser dans le bureau de Wilson, espérant qu'il arrive de bonne heure. Avant de s'endormir, profondément.

Quelques heures plus tard, son ami arriva. 8H tapantes, comme à son habitude. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver là. Il était même étonné qu'il ne lui ait pas téléphoné au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis il vit sa mine défaite, son air renfrogné, les traits tirés de son visage. Et il comprit. Il était abattu, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, pas même quand Stacy l'avait quitté. Il le réveilla en douceur et lui demanda des nouvelles de la directrice. Il ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude plus longtemps. Le diagnosticien lui expliqua la situation, froidement. Pour quelqu'un d'étranger le ton aurait pu paraître détaché mais pas pour lui. Il le connaissait, trop bien. Il savait le désordre, le chaos qui l'habitait. Il savait qu'il se ressassait les événements, encore et encore. Il savait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, la colère peut-être même. De ne pas avoir posé le diagnostic plus tôt, de pas avoir su prévenir la catastrophe. De ne pas l'avoir protégée, dans un sens. Il appela la secrétaire de son service et annula tous ses rendez-vous. Ce matin, il devait s'occuper de son ami.

Onze heures arrivèrent rapidement. Presque trop vite à son goût. Il recommençait à sentir cette espèce de panique interne, à se demander comment elle allait. Dans le silence le plus total, l'oncologue et lui se rendirent dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Une tape dans le dos et le cancérologue le laissait retrouver sa bien-aimée. Il se retourna, le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Autant il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter tout cela seul, autant il avait besoin de moments d'intimité avec elle.

Alors qu'une infirmière le guidait jusqu'à la chambre, ils furent interceptés par le médecin. La matinée avait été calme pour la doyenne, son état demeurait stable. Il put alors la voir, enfin.

Il ressentit un léger malaise en pénétrant dans la chambre mais s'obstina à chasser ce mal-être. Il allait devoir s'habituer. Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à elle et vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Il regretta de pas pouvoir avoir sa peau douce sous ses lèvres mais il connaissait les complications liées à son état. Il attrapa le tabouret et s'assit à ses côtés. Main dans la main, il la regarda, il lui parla.

Il ne vit pas passer le temps. Déjà l'infirmière et le médecin venaient le chercher pour le raccompagner. Dans la précipitation, il avait à peine eut le temps de lui dire au revoir. Et ça l'angoissait. Et si ça devait être la dernière fois... Il essaya de chasser ces idées de sa tête et vint à la rencontre de Wilson.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Le diagnosticien se remarqua que son ami se massait les fesses, avait les jambes engourdies. L'avait-il attendu là, tout ce temps?

« Stationnaire. » Répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme. Il ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, qu'elle lui parlerait. « Ils commencent à la sevrer des amines. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » Sourit l'oncologue. « Je suis sure que tout ceci ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tu verras dans quelques semaines quand elle ira faire son footing, tu ... »

« Ça, c'est si elle perd le bébé. »

« Greg... » Commença son ami.

Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Lui même lui dirait la même chose s'il était à sa place. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait besoin de s'y raccrocher, d'y croire. De se convaincre, quelque part, qu'à tout malheur, bonheur est bon. Il avança dans le couloir, l'ignorant. « Viens, on va manger. »

Dans l'après-midi, Wilson l'avait accompagné chez Monica. La nourrice sentit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle essaya de leur remonter le moral. Rachel aussi avait senti quelque chose. Elle était devenue grognon et ne cessait d'appeler sa mère. Blottie dans les bras de son père, elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Alors il resta, un peu plus. Il parla longuement avec l'assistante maternelle. De l'avenir, de Rachel, de l'audience. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de la maintenir. Et de se battre pour qu'il obtienne la garde de Rachel.

Puis, la fin de soirée se profila... Déjà 19h. Déjà l'heure d'aller la rejoindre. Il fut, une fois de plus accueillit par un médecin et une infirmière qui l'informèrent des maigres progrès. Ils avaient commencé le sevrage, sa tension avait quelque peu fluctuait mais était de nouveau stable. Après ces paroles rassurantes, il put pénétrer dans la chambre.

Il fut surpris de la trouver allongée sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. L'infirmière sentit son trouble et lui expliqua qu'elle avait été positionné ainsi pour changer ses points d'appuis, pour éviter qu'elle n'ait des escarres. Il acquiesça et fit le tour du lit. La jeune femme lui tendit le tabouret et sortit de la pièce.

Ainsi, il pouvait voir toute la partie droite de son visage. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait crispée, que ses fines rides semblaient plus marquées. Souffrait-elle? Il lui caressa la joue et eut l'impression qu'elle se détendait. Il glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux et fut surpris par l'odeur chimique qu'il s'en dégagea. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'effluve envahit ses narines. Contrastant totalement avec la douce odeur qui la caractérisait. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer cette senteur si particulière. L'odeur poudrée du bébé, une pointe de vanille, un zeste d'agrume et peut-être bien une touche de caramel. Il rouvrit les yeux et nota la présence d'une infirmière. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle diminuer le débit des aminotropes puis quitta les lieux.

Il reprit sa contemplation, ses caresses et des bips stridents envahirent la pièce. L'écran du moniteur se mit à clignoter, de gros chiffres rouges y apparurent. Sa respiration se coupa, l'angoisse l'envahit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Deux infirmières et un médecin accoururent dans la chambre, postant un défibrillateur devant la porte.

« TA: 6/4 pouls: 65. » Annonça l'infirmière la plus proche du scope. Sa collègue avait fait le tour du lit et avait poussé House dans le recoin derrière le respirateur.

« Elle saigne? » Interrogea le médecin en repoussant le drap, dévoilant son corps nu.

« Je pense que c'est le sevrage. » Protesta l'une des jeunes femmes, tout en remuant la doyenne, l'allongeant brusquement sur le dos.

« Il vaut mieux s'en assurer, pousse 4cc de Noradréanaline. » Ordonna-t-il en inspectant le pansement. Il écarta ensuite les cuisses de la jeune femme et plongea, sous les yeux horrifiés de son compagnon, deux doigts en elle. Pressant son ventre de la main gauche, il était à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Il ressortit ses doigts gantés, intacts. « Va chercher l'échographe. »

« Elle remonte: 10/6 pouls: 95. T'as senti quelque chose? » Demanda l'infirmière toujours présente.

« Non mais je préfère vérifier. Remets la noradré' à 12cc/h. Elle ne supporte pas le sevrage. » Expliqua-t-il en changeant de paire de gants.

Tremblant dans son coin, le diagnosticien n'osait ni parler ni bouger. Il était choqué par le manque d'égard porté au corps de sa compagne, à cette façon brutale, presque violente de s'occuper d'elle. Pourtant il savait qu'il aurait agi exactement pareil si les rôles étaient inversés. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer qu'il s'agissait là de Lisa et qu'elle était une patiente comme une autre.

L'autre infirmière réapparut avec le matériel demandé. Le praticien fit tomber un amas de gel sur son abdomen et commença à y faire rouler la sonde. « Pas de saignement. » Affirma-t-il lorsque l'utérus puis la trompe restante apparurent à l'écran.

Un son vif, rapide emplit la pièce. Le diagnosticien alternait son regard entre sa femme et l'écran. Il était émerveillé et, quelque part, rassuré. Bébé allait bien. Maman, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il en était persuadé. Il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec elle, la première fois qu'ils entendaient battre le coeur de leur futur enfant. Il eut soudain un besoin furieux de la toucher, d'unir ses mains aux siennes, d'effleurer son ventre, de la faire participer.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait sortir? » S'énerva le médecin, remarquant soudain la présence de son confrère. « Approchez. » Lui dit-il après un regard mauvais pour les infirmières qui recouvraient le bas ventre de la directrice.

Il se leva et avança vers le lit. Il fixa ses yeux sur le petit écran, les plissant comme pour mieux voir. « Il a l'air en bonne santé. » Souffla-t-il, lui même très étonné.

« On dirait, oui. » Confirma le réanimateur, en changeant l'angle de vue. « C'est un miracle avec tous ces médicaments. La barrière placentaire ne se forme qu'à 10 semaines aménorrhées, je doute... ou alors avec de graves séquelles. » Murmura-t-il.

« Un miracle pourrait encore se produire. »Sourit tristement le chef de service, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à cet espoir.

La pièce se vida à nouveau, l'effervescence était retombée. Il se laissa choir sur le tabouret, exténué. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il mesura la gravité de la situation. Elle avait bradycardé, elle avait fait une chute de tension majeure. Le sevrage des inotropes était suspendu. Elle allait devoir passer plus de temps en réa, intubée et sédatée. Chaque jour, chaque heure sous respirateur la rendait un peu plus dépendante de la machine, accroissait son risque d'infection bronchique.

Le moniteur s'affola de nouveau. La saturation chutait, sa femme semblait convulser, sa poitrine prise de mouvements anarchiques. L'infirmière entra et le rassura. Elle était encombrée, elle toussait, rien de grave. Elle eut vite fait de glisser une sonde d'aspiration dans sa canule d'intubation, de libérer ses poumons des mucosités. Les chiffres revenaient doucement dans la norme. Le diagnosticien souffla, encore une frayeur.

« Ça va, Monsieur? » Demanda l'infirmière avec bienveillance. Avait-elle perçu la panique qui l'habitait?

« Je... Je ne veux pas la quitter. » Parvint-il à articuler, en évitant de la regarder.

« Tout cela est un peu effrayant, je l'admets. Mais elle est entre de bonnes mains, sa tension est remontée. D'ici quelques jours, quand elle aura repris du poil de la bête, nous recommencerons le sevrage. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien à ce moment-là. »

Ces paroles rassurantes faisaient leur petit effet mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à la quitter. « Laissez-moi passer la nuit ici. » Plaida-t-il.

« Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez vous reposer. Chez vous, au calme, dans un vrai lit. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous vous appellerons. Elle aura grand besoin de vous à son réveil. »

« Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. » Insista-t-il, terrorisé par l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir, là, seule, dans ce grand lit froid, dans cette chambre aseptisée, sans personne pour lui tenir la main.

A force de tractations, il eut gain de cause. Il put rester pour la nuit. Il sortit brièvement de la pièce, permettant aux infirmières de l'installer. Elles la mirent de côté, vers la porte cette fois-ci, le tabouret calé entre le mur et la tête du lit.

Il eut du mal à trouver une position confortable. Appuyé contre le mur, les jambes allongées devant lui, la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Il ne tint pas longtemps. Il se rapprocha d'elle, caressa ses cheveux, lui parla. Il commençait à s'y faire, à cette conversation à sens unique. Puis la fatigue le gagna. Petit à petit, ses muscles se relâchèrent, son corps glissa, sa tête tomba sur le côté, se faisant de plus en plus lourde. Elle entra en contact avec la surface molle du matelas. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller au sommeil. Quelque peu entrecoupé par les visites nombreuses et irrégulières des infirmières. Cependant, rassuré, il ne tardait pas à se rendormir.

Quand l'alarme du respirateur se déclencha, il sursauta, effrayé. L'infirmière entra, aspira sa compagne et repartit. Il sombra à nouveau. Les allées et venues continuèrent, ne le réveillant quasiment plus.

Groggy, il sentit quatre mains se poser sur lui et le mettre sur pieds. Il protesta, un bref instant, avant que son fessier n'entre en contact avec la surface moelleuse d'un fauteuil. Se sentant basculer en arrière, il grommela. Il s'agita et finit par trouver une position. Allongé sur le côté, face à face avec sa compagne, main dans la main. Le sommeil pouvait reprendre ses droits.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, au son de la voix de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier disait quelques mots d'encouragement à la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Malgré les courbatures, il se sentait quelque peu reposé. Et rassuré. Il se sentait prêt à quitter son chevet quelques heures.


End file.
